1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally a portable water bag, and more particularly to a mouthpiece structure of the water bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable water bags are the common equipments of jogging, mountain-climbing, bicycle riding and so on. Typically, the conventional portable water bag includes a soft bag to be received in a backpack or in a specific pack. The bag has an intake to pour water into the bag, a lid to close the intake, a hose with an end connected to the bag, mouthpiece connected to a free end of the hose. People may suck the mouthpiece to drink water in the bag or just pour water on head or body to get cool. Such water bag has an opened mouthpiece that dust may be stuck on the mouthpiece and there is the leakage problem.